Ich hat einen Kameraden
by Pervert Hentai 919
Summary: I once had a comrade,  you won't find a better one.  The drum was rolling for battle,  He was marching by my side  in the same pace and stride.  My first ever fanfic !


**This is the first story I ever make and English is not my first languages so you will finds some spelling and grammar errors, this story is inspired by one of the German military song "Ich hatt einen Kameraden".**

**Disclaimer: KWMS is the property of Fujiwara Hiro.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Tragedy**

* * *

><p><strong>-Grave yards nears Tokyo<strong>

Misaki standing in front of the grave, "Usui Takumi" that was written in the grave stone, slowly she began to kneeling and rub the grave stone. "I'm here comrade" she mumbles as tears began to flow from her eyes, "Why you leave me?, Do you know how I love you?, Why….?" She began to cry in his grave as memories from last year begin flooding her mind. "Misaki its okay" Minako, her mother is standing behind Misaki with a baby in her hands. "Misaki, I'm sure Takumi-kun wants to see his son" Minako slowly give the baby to Misaki. "Takumi this is our son, I give birth to him 5 days ago and I give him your name, Takumi".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>-SAT Headquarters in Tokyo one year ago<br>**

"Attention all SAT member we got terrorists attack at Tokyo train centre, 1st squad unit please respond to the action centre for quick briefing" Usui Takumi the 1st SAT squad commander unit and other member of 1st squad get to the action centre as the announcement of the emergency situation. "Okay team here the briefing, the terrorist has attacked the Tokyo train centre and they got 4 hostages in the area, our mission is to release the hostage and capture the Tokyo train centre, that's all everyone, dismiss!"

**-2 Hours later, outside Tokyo train centre.  
><strong>

"Okay everyone here the plan, Kendo and Takamura get to the basement area, Shidou and Nakamura clear the roof, Misaki and I will enter from the left side and the rest of you enter from the front and the back" Usui order all the SAT team to get into the position.

"Usui are you nervous?" Misaki ask Usui as they stand bye near the entrance of the building, "No, but you can make me nervous Misa-Chan~" Usui still like tease Misaki after all. "Shut you pervert and focus to the mission!" Misaki face begun to turn red, slowly Usui lean closer to Misaki ear and whisper "Can I shoot you again with my gun ?" Misaki face now turning very red due the embarrassment, "You bloody pervert!" She hit him in the head, "ouch, that hurt Misa-Chan..."

They stop their conversation as Usui radio transmitter begun to receive some radio signal, "Sir, all team is in position, we are waiting for further order" Usui and Misaki nodding each other before Usui answer "Okay, we storm the building now!"  
>Misaki and Usui enter the left side of the building as gun fires echoing from the front of the building<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ich hatt einen Kameraden (I once have a good Comrade)<strong>_

_**Einen bessern findst du nit (you won't find a better one)**_

* * *

><p>They moving in the area slowly and carefully to finds any sign of Terrorists, the gun fires in the building intensified as scream begin echoing in the building.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Die Trommel schlug zum Streite (The drum was rolling for battle)<strong>_

_**Er ging an meiner Seite (he was marching by my side)**_

_**In gleichem Schritt und Tritt (**_**in the same pace and stride)**

_**In gleichem Schritt und Tritt (**_**in the same pace and stride)**

* * *

><p>Few meters from their position someone with AK-47 appears and ready to shoot, but Usui is fasters and shoot the man in the head, "Misaki cover me !" Misaki nodded and walking beside him and throw some smoke grenades in the room to cover their advance.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eine Kugel kam geflogen: (A bullet flew towards us)<strong>_

_**Gilt sie mir oder gilt sie dir? (Meant for you or for me?)**_

* * *

><p>They enter the big hall of the building carefully, they hears some gun fires coming closer to their location, the main door in the hall burst open revealing 4 armed men shooting Usui and Misaki, a bullet hit Usui in the chest but he still fight back and he manage to shoot 2 of the terrorists, before another bullet hit him again.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sie hat ihn weggerissen, (It did tear him away,)<br>Er liegt zu meinen Füßen (He lies at my feet)**_

* * *

><p>Usui falling and lies at Misaki feet, his visions begin to blurry and he only manages to utter one word "Mi…sa-ki".<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Als wär's ein Stück von mir (like he was a part of me)<strong>_

_**Als wär's ein Stück von mir (like he was a part of me)**_

* * *

><p>Misaki is trying her best to not to panic as man she loved lies at her feet, bleeding. Misaki manage to shoot one of the terrorists as the other one is out of ammo and trying to reload his gun, Misaki is trying to shoot the last terrorist but her gun is also out of ammo.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Will mir die Hand noch reichen, (He wants to reach his hand to me)<br>Derweil ich eben lad'. (While I'm just reloading my gun.)**_

* * *

><p>Usui trying to reach his hand to Misaki while Misaki is reloading her weapon. "Mi…sa-ki" he begin coughing some blood. Misaki want to take his hand and save him, but if she not reloading her weapon they will be dead.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Kann dir die Hand nicht geben,<strong>_ (_**I **__**can't give you my hand**_)

* * *

><p>"I can't give you my hand Usui, just hang in there!" Misaki shooting the last guy until one of her bullets hit his head, instantly killing the guy. Another door burst open revealing the other SAT team with the hostages; they shock to find their dying commander. "Quick, calls the medic now!" Misaki yell to the one of the SAT unit.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bleib du im ew'gen Leben (You rest in eternal life) <strong>_

* * *

><p>"Mi-saki I-I Love Yo-u" Usui trying his best to speak but he can't, "I Love you too Takumi, please don't leave me!" tears begun flowing from her eyes. Usui want to wipe her tears but his body is floating and he lost his vision to enter the eternal life. Misaki watch Usui eyes slowly closing and his heartbeats are slowing until it's no more. "No, don't die, please don't leave me Usui!" she crying in front of his body and clutching his blooding shirt tightly.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mein guter Kamerad!"<strong>_ _**(My good comrade!)**_

* * *

><p>After Usui funeral, Misaki and the other SAT members saluting Usui grave for the last time "Rest in peace my good comrade" that was the last words they say before leaving and giving some time to Misaki. "Takumi, I just get the medical report, its say I pregnant" before tears stream from her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of the Flashback<strong>_

* * *

><p>Misaki standing with her baby in her arms and say the same words from his funeral "Rest in peace my good comrade" before she leaving Usui grave with her mother and her baby.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mein guter Kamerad!"<strong>_ _**(My good comrade!)**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: <strong>

**Thanks for reading everyone, if you curious about the song you can find the song in my profile  
><strong>

**SAT: Special Assault Team (特殊急襲部隊 _Tokushu Kyūshū Butai_**_**) Japanese Counter Terrorist Squad.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PLEASE REVIEW<strong>_


End file.
